Fall
by bp51
Summary: JONAS LA. After summer ended and school started Nick and Macy were separated across the states. It's another summer and their about to reunite, because they didn't talk for so long Macy is surprised to find out that Nick has moved on. NICK/MACY
1. Chapter 1

Readers: So, I haven't written a story in a while, so bare with me. I'm still getting back to the gist of things, so my story might start off a little short, but the chapters will towards the end get a little longer (sorry.) So, I'm in love with Nacy, and started to read stories about them, but the ones that I've read never grasped my attention because they all seem so dramatic and nonrealistic. So I hope you like mine:). Reviews would be a great boost of confidence *hint hint*

* * *

"Macy, I like you too."

A sigh of relief was expressed as Macy closed her eyes, and opened them again to make sure that everything that was happening was real. The guy that was in front of her, the words that just came out of his mouth, and the warmth of his hands holding hers. It was all real.

* * *

"Macy are you going to call him? It's been over two months."

"I'm very well aware of how long it's been Stella. I just don't know if things are the same, because if they weren't then that'd be embarrassing."

Stella shrugged as she realized that her attempt to persuade Macy to call Nick was out of the question. "Macy, I know you're worried but it doesn't hurt to pick up the phone and dial a number, and ask how things are going." After her last piece of advise to Macy, Stella left the room into the kitchen to make a snack.

"Psh, what does she know? She couldn't tell Joe a thing in L.A. so why should I be pressured to do something that she didn't want to do?" She looked in the mirror and made a questionable face, " Macy, did that even make sense?" She picked up her cell phone and flipped through her contacts, then rolled the screen over to her pictures. Displaying the fun L.A. times she had with Nick, why would anyone want to forget memories like that? She smiled at the sight of a picture of her and Nick sitting on the trails at night with the stars behind them. She had a feeling that Nick knew she adored the trails, maybe it was the hints she kept passing to him about how bad she wanted to go at night because you could see so many stars, but then again Nick and hints didn't mesh well together.

"MACY! COME AND EAT MY FOOD! IT'S GOOD THIS TIME I PROMISE!"

Macy took in a big gulp, "UHHH ALRIGHT, BE THERE IN A SEC." Before putting her phone down, she flipped to another screen, her and Nicks text conversation. She couldn't bring herself to actually deleting them. She scrolled to the last messages they sent to one another, talking about how they were excited to see each other again. The very last few text messages were from Nick, asking Macy why she hadn't returned her phone calls, if he did something wrong that scared her away. Macy never responded.

Putting her phone down she headed downstairs to taste test Stella's home creation. Stella being less busy with the JONAS style's she wanted to take a break. She wanted to focus more time on her then on her and Joe. "So, Stella, have you talked to Joe lately?"

Stella dropped what she was doing and gave Macy a look. Macy could handle a lot of Stella's looks, but there was one look that always gave her the creeps. Macy looked up at Stella as Stella began to talk, "Macy, dear, I'm doing Stella time right now, I have no reason to talk to Joe, because right now I'm on a break from the JONAS band wagon." Macy looked at Stella with a confused face, what was she suppose to say?

"Sorry I asked." Macy took a bite out of her sandwich that Stella made for her, "Wow, Stella this is really good, I'm proud of you."

Stella watched as Macy continued to take bite after bite after bite. She took a deep breath and shouted, "I DIDN'T MAKE IT! I took it out of the wrapper and heated it up."

Macy sat in surprise as Stella began to cry, "Oh, no Stella! It's alright! I'm still proud of you! I'm very proud that you were able to follow the directions on the box and hit the right numbers on the microwave."

Stella hushed her crying, "It was a little intense, the directions on the box are hard to follow, they get a little confusing after a while."

* * *

"Staring at the phone won't do you any good my brother." Kevin responded as he looked at his second youngest brother eyeballing his phone, "If you want I can dial the number for you."

"I don't think it's the right time to tell her." Nick replied as he put the phone down to his side, "Why should I tell her? She stopped talking to me remember?" Nick's tone became a little irritated.

"I think that you should be the bigger person and tell Macy." Kevin picked up Nick's phone and began to scroll down the M's, "Ah, here we go Macy Misa."

"Kevin, don't come on." Nick reacted as he watched Kevin's finger hit the send icon, "KEVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Nick grabbed a hold of his phone and before he knew it the phone was dialing the number. Nick stood in shock was he suppose to hang up, what if she answered? What if she didn't should he leave a message? Before he could think of a solution her phone had gone straight to voicemail, and the phone was out of his hand.

"Hey Macy, it's Kevin, on Nick's phone. I would've called you on mine, but Nick's phone was a lot closer distance wise. Well, call Nick's phone when you get this message, bye see you soon!" Kevin ended the call and handed the phone back to Nick, "Hopefully she'll call you back, because that would've been a waste. Kevin headed down stairs leaving Nick in the room by himself.

_Macy call me back? Yeah right I'm still waiting for her to call me back from the last five hundred times I called her. _Nick thought to himself. _I hope she calls back._


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and favorite story subscribers:). It does help me get more motivated to start writing again. So, question, why doesn't JONAS have its own link? Why go through the process of actually searching for the stories in the Misc TV show section? It's such a hassle. Anyway, the more chapters I write the more excited I am to share the chapters with you guys:). I think this is probably the best plot that I've ever thought of. Read and enjoy:)

* * *

"MACY MISA!" Stella yelped as she jumped onto Macy's bed at 6 in the morning.

"Please let this be a dream, please let this be a dream." Begged Macy as she pulled the covers over her head so that not even the slightest shine of light hit her face.

"But Macy, I have exciting news for you...well us but still it's pretty exciting." Stella announced as she propped herself up straight to give Macy moving space to stretch.

"What is this exciting news you have Miss. Malone?" Macy murmured through her covers, "What time is it?"

"It's only 6:15, and it's not really news, more like an adventure." Stella became anxious at this point, not only to tell Macy the exciting details about what had gotten her so excited, but she was also waiting for Macy to jump out of her covers and beg for the details. She wasn't getting the response she had expected, but was still excited, "WE'RE GOING TO L.A.!"

Macy propped herself up to face Stella, "WHAT? Stella!"

"Aren't you excited!" Stella smiled, figuring she finally got the response that she was anticipating the whole entire time, "Kevin called and surprised us, well me, with TWO TICKETS to L.A.!"

Macy wasn't sure what to think of this, why didn't Nick send the tickets? Did Nick know that Kevin sent them? Why did she care who they were from, she was given the chance to reunite with her favorite boys, not to mention get more inside pictures for the fan site that other fan site's didn't have already. "How long?" Macy asked as she turned her head toward her alarm clock, "STELLA! IT'S 6:25! I COULD BE SLEEPING!"

"Oh, hush, don't act like I didn't tell you what time it was when you asked me. It's for the rest of the summer. Don't tell me you don't want to go, because I know you do." Stella waved the plane tickets in Macy's face, daunting her figuring that it was a good way to persuade Macy if she hadn't been already. "And look there FIRST CLASS!" Stella held up a ticket and pointed towards the seating level.

"Oh, wow." Macy said as she tried to act amused, "So, what will it take?"

"What do you mean? There free tickets Macy."

"No, what will it take for you to leave so I can go back to sleep?" Macy corrected.

"Oh, vicious are we? Now I know better not to disturb you this early in the morning. Well, just accept the tickets and be ready by tomorrow, because that's when we're leaving." Stella said as she jumped up off Macy's bed, "Ah, this is going to be so exciting! See you later."

As Stella left the room, Macy found it hard to fall back to sleep. _Should I be excited? She asked herself I mean I am excited, and I do miss Nick, I wonder if he's mad at me. Will things pick up from where they last were?_

* * *

"That's great! I'll let the guys know they'll be excited!" Kevin said with a wide grin on his face, "What? Yeah of course they knew in the first place, they just didn't know I was going to stick to it! Hah but this shows them right? But hey let me tell the guys and get the rooms for you guys all set-up, see you tomorrow afternoon!" Kevin hit the end button on his phone and smiled as he dazed at the screen until it went dark, "JOESPH, NICHOLAS! COME HERE QUICK!"

There was no need to repeat himself, before he knew it both Nick and Joe were standing in-front of Kevin breathing heavily, "What's going on you ok?" Joe asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm great Kevin, what's up?" Joe responded back hoping to get more out of his brother and his frantic call out for them.

"Not much, you?" Kevin seemed side track and his brother knew it.

"Kevin, come on. You called us down here, you sounded like you were in danger so we both rushed down here." Nick responded trying to get to the point

"Oh, ok. So, I have a surprise! Guess who's coming to visit."

"Who? Mom, Dad, Frankie? Weren't they just here?"

"Yeah, they were remember mom was telling us how messy it was. She cleaned up the whole house."

"No, Joe that was just your room." Nick responded, "Come on Kevin, I'd like to play this game with you, but I'm so close to getting the last verse on this song."

"Well, don't let me hold you back anymore my brother." Kevin said as he took a deep breath, "Macy and Stella are coming to visit!"

"What? For how long?" both Nick and Joe asked with surprised looks on their faces.

"For the rest of the summer. I miss my girls!" Kevin said with a frown, "This summer wouldn't be right if they weren't here. Aren't you guys excited?"

Joe shrugged, "I am, a little shocked, but excited none the less. I'm kinda excited to see Stella, no lie. Now that the whole movie thing is done and over with, maybe she'll believe me when I tell her I want to be more than just friends." Joe smiled at the thought of it, "Thanks Kev, I think for once you did something that might benefit me." Joe patted Kevin on the back as a good job gesture and headed up-stairs to continue whatever he had been doing before Kevin called him down.

"Now, Nick, I know you're very happy with me, so don't be afraid to express it." Kevin held out his arms in a form of a hug, but was surprised to get a light hit on the head, "Ouch," Kevin placed a hand on the side of his head, "I was waiting for a hug, what was that? That was not a hug."

"Kevin, Macy hasn't called back, I haven't called Macy since. Which means that MACY STILL DOESN'T KNOW!"

"Nick," Kevin said as his tone became a little more serious, "it's not my fault that Macy doesn't know. I tried to help you tell her. I'm not the one hiding something from her. So, when Macy is here I expect things to be good, like they were before. Even if that means you hiding from her with your new girlfriend. Macy is a good friend of ours, and it kills me to know that you would hide something this serious from her. I'm your brother and you know that no matter what, I will always have your back. In this case though, I don't think it's fair that you'd get upset with me for inviting our good friends over." Kevin stormed off, "SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT BEING EXCITED." Kevin yelled back.

* * *

P.S. : Sorry, the chapters are still going to start off short, like I said before it's just me re-adjusting to writing again.

review and subscribe:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again:) keep'm comin'!

* * *

"Aren't you excited?" Whispered an eager blonde girl

"Why are you whispering?" Macy asked as she flipped through a magazine.

"I'm not sure." Stella still whispering as she looked at her surroundings. There was a middle aged man sitting at the far corner, half a sleep, and a successful young women who had scattered papers all over the pull-out table in front of her, "I guess you have a point." Stella said in a more settle toned voice, "Aren't you excited?"

Macy shrugged, "Yeah, in a way. I'm not going to lie, I miss Nick, and seeing him again is going to be pretty exciting." Macy gave a little bright smile, "Are you excited to see Joe?"

Stella shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." Stella held in her smile trying to play off that she wasn't excited, but deep down inside she was, and Macy knew it.

"Will all passengers please put on their seat belts, we are getting ready to land." Announced the attendants, who were at the same time demonstrating how to buckle the seat belts.

"So who's picking us up?" Macy asked, "I'm assuming all three of them?"

Stella shrugged, "I honestly couldn't tell you. The last time I talked to Kevin, he was telling both Nick and Joe about our arrivals."

"Wait, so Nick doesn't know I'm coming?"

"He knows Kevin told him."

"Yeah, last minute. What if he didn't want me to come? He's probably mad at me, I haven't returned any of his messages!" Macy began to panic. _This is going to be so awkward, maybe I can stir up a little white lie and tell him why I haven't returned any of his messages. Why would he care the last call I got wasn't even him._

"Don't worry Macy, I bet he'll be excited to see you." Stella gave her a smile for reassurance.

It was thirty minutes till landing and Macy could feel her hands all clammed up. She wasn't sure what she wanted to see when they reached landing. Apart of her wanted Nick to stand at the gateway holding a big sign saying her name and hopefully greeting her with arms wide open, but then another part of her was hoping that it was just Kevin waiting for her and Stella's arrival at the gate. As the plane landed Macy's heart was pounding faster and faster with each step she took exiting the long path separating the plane from the building. As they both reached the end of the tunnel Macy let out a sigh of relief. She looked up and was relieved to see Kevin holding a sign with both her name and Stella's, of course with open arms. Kevin was no Nick, but she didn't care really, as long as she saw one of the three brothers she was more than satisfied with whoever greeted them at the airport. Deep down inside though she wished it was Nick.

"There are my girls!" Kevin announced as he gave both girls separate bear hugs, "We're all excited to see you!"

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Stella asked as her eyes wandered around the airport to see if Joe and Nick tagged a long.

"They decided to stay home and get things finished up for you guys. I guess my cleaning wasn't as clean as I thought it was." Kevin laughed, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Both Stella and Macy replied

* * *

"Are you going to tell her?"

"I feel like I should, considering that she is coming here, and Nicole does need to know that they'll be staying here for the rest of the summer."

"You're going to drop the bomb on them both at the same time in the same day?" Joe stood in shock. It wasn't like Nick to just put something off, especially this serious. Something had been off with Nick says the last summer. Yeah, he found another girl that he was interested in, but he knew that no matter what his thoughts would always lead back to Macy and the fun times they had together.

Nicole was a brunette with California sun-kissed skin, with blue eyes that made you feel like you were swimming in the ocean, because the tone of the color was so deep. Nicole was your typical California girl, the one who liked to shop and get the latest thing that was in style. Nick liked his girls with a since of style but who were also laid back, and Nicole just seemed to have those qualities. She cared about her family just as much, if not anymore, than he cared for his own. She adored animals and couldn't be more than a hundred miles away from the beach. She was the perfect girl.

"GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Yelled a familiar voice both Nick and Joe turned their heads to see who it was.

"Oh, hey you!" Joe said as put on a smile, "Good timing."

"What do you mean?" Asked the petite girl.

"He doesn't even know. Hey." Nick said ending the sentence with a smile and a warm kiss on the girls cheek, "Why are you here early? I thought I said later at five."

"Yeah, I know. I'm really sorry, me just being me, and you guys being you guys, I knew the house wouldn't get cleaned like you guys said it would be." Nicole looked around the house and examined each room and each surface, "I guess I was wrong."

"Such little faith, that hurts." Joe replied, placing both his hands over his heart

"I'm sorry. I promise to never underestimate you guys again." She smiled and walked over to Nick, "So, remind me again who's staying here and for how long?" Nicole questioned, Joe scooted a little closer to hear Nick's response. If there was one thing that Nicole couldn't control was her jealousy. What girl couldn't in a relationship? Not to mention a relationship with a rockstar.

Nick took a deep breath and closed his eyes imagining what the consequences would be for postponing telling her who and how long, "Stella and Macy, for the rest of the summer." He wanted to make it as plain as it could be. He opened his eyes to see a sincere face looking at him in the eyes, her hands holding his.

"I'm not mad if thats what you were expecting." Nicole responded, leaving both Nick and Joe shocked, "I trust you." She gave Nick a kiss on the cheek, "Just make sure that you make some time for me for the remaining of the summer too." Nicole wrapped her arms around Nick and he did the same to her.

"I'm glad you understand." Nick responded with a sigh of relief.

"GUESS WHO HAS ARRIVED!" Kevin yelled, "PLEASE WELCOME MISS. MACY MISA AND MISS. STELLA MALONE!" Arms stilled wrapped around one another, Macy walked into the living room to see a shocked Joe (but surprised at the same time to see Stella), and an occupied Nick, "Hmm, bad timing." Kevin responded in shock also.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is short, chapter four is long...so long I'm still writing it! REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews everyone:) i'm excited about this chapter... i'm currently working on chapter five right now! but it won't be up anytime soon, but i'm really excited about, theres a lot of shockers in it! enjoy:)

* * *

Nick released his hands off of Nicole and she did the same. Both reacted as if they had been caught in a bad act. "Hey you guys." Nick gave a slant smile as he ran his hand through his hair, "How was the trip? Hope everything went well."

"Nice, ice breaker." Joe whispered into Nick's ear, Nick nudged him causing Joe to let out a rough cough. The six stood in the room speechless for a couple minutes till someone broke the silence, "So, Stella," Joe smiled, "and Macy want me to navigate you to your rooms?"

Stella was still in shock, but she directed her attention to Joe once he said her name, "That'd be nice." She smiled, "Want to come along?" She whispered to Macy. Macy nodded her head and attempted to get her mind off of what had just happened.

"Come along!" Joe demanded as Kevin took Macy's bags, and Joe with Stella's, "Yeah, Kev. give me the tough job." Macy and Stella both followed Joe and Kevin leaving Nick and Nicole alone in the room.

"Should I leave?" Nicole asked feeling a rush of embarrassment running through her nerves.

Nick sighed and ran his hands down his face, as if he were washing his face first thing in the morning to wake him up, "Yeah, I don't want you to think that I don't want you here, it's probably just best if I catch up with Macy and Stella." Nick reassured her, so that she didn't get the wrong impression on why he was rushing her out the front door. Deep down inside he felt like she knew why he wanted her to leave, she was just being modest about it and didn't want to confront the feeling. Nick walked Nicole to the door and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye.

"Call me later if you're not to tired." Nicole suggested as she left. Nick shut the door behind him and let out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Hey Nick," smiled a petite brunette standing before him, "you look stressed."

Nick lifted his head and to his complete surprise he gave a wide smile to the girl who was standing in front of him, "Ha, I guess that's one of the feelings I'm experiencing right now. Sorry, about that, I've been meaning to-"

"Don't worry about it." Macy interrupted, "I guess that's what happens when you just lose contact of someone." Macy said as she worked her way through the living room, and towards the deck, Nick following her, "I guess I should take partial credit for it." Macy smiled as she hit the back deck and felt the warm breeze hit her face, "Ohhh, L.A. how I've missed you so much." Nick laughed, "What?" She snapped, but then realized the meanness in her tone, "Sorry." She laughed along, "I guess it is silly talking to the air."

"Only you Macy." Nick smiled, "So, can I explain?"

Macy took a deep breath and faced Nick with a serious approach, "No, offense Nick. I'd love to hear about her, but I don't really want too. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for you, believe me I am. I just came here to see my boys, no summer drama." Macy exhaled relieved that she let what was bottled up out, it took a lot for her to just express herself, but when it was Nick she had no problem expressing everything and anything, "It's none of my business anyway." She added.

Nick stood in shock, he didn't know what to say none the less how to respond. She was right, it really wasn't any of her business, and she didn't come for drama, so why would he want to be the one to start it? He didn't even like drama so why was he about to start it? "Macy, can I at least-"

"PAR-TAY PEOPLE!" a loud voice from inside yelled

"You've got to be kidding me." Nick said under his breath, frustrated.

"Well, hey you two." Said a cheerful Joe Lucas, "Tonight is the night we celebrate our reunion!"

"Oh, fun! What are we going to do?" Macy felt a rush of excitement flow through her, if there was one thing besides seeing Nick that she was excited about, it was Joe and his wild adventures, not just Joe, all three of the Lucas'.

"I really don't know." Joe responded, "Honest, I was hoping you had something in mind that you really wanted to do, but I guess that plan was a bust."

"Hm, typical I guess." Macy responded with a brief laugh, "Somethings missing. A person, a blonde person."

"Stella? She's in the room unpacking."

"No, DZ! How could I forget about DZ?" Macy shook her head and headed inside

"Hey, where are you going? We still don't know what we're doing!" Joe yelled.

"I need to unpack too!" Macy yelled back. It wasn't really like her to just leave on a random thought, but anything to get away from Nick right then and there, she would take the opportunity. She walked into the room were Stella was unpacking and looked around, "I like your room very cozy, very Stella Malone." Macy said as she made her self comfortable on the fury pink bed.

Stella smiled as she glanced at the room, "I know right? It's like they pre-designed this room, just so I could call it my own." Stella continued to unpack. Kevin and Joe had both decided that it was best that Macy and Stella get their own rooms. They kept in mind that the girls wouldn't want to be to far apart, so they had both rooms connected by a bathroom, so that way they'd be less than ten walks away from one another. "So, how was your talk with Nick?"

Macy laid on her back as she let out a long sigh, "Where to begin?"

"Well, lets start with what did you say to him?" Stella plotted her self next to Macy

"I told him that I wasn't interested in what happened and who he's with, I'm here to spend time with my friends, and have a drama free summer." Macy sat up, "Stupid?" She questioned as she looked towards Stella for a sign.

"No, not at all. You told him what was on your mind right? That's all that matters."

Macy couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned so much in bed that she at some point fell off. She threw her hands up as if she were surrendering to the bed, and let out a sigh of frustration. She sat on the floor for an hour or so thinking to herself, and replaying what had happened earlier that night. Macy finally came to the conclusion that she had to do something, she couldn't just sit around any longer. Macy grabbed her bath-rob and headed down stairs to the kitchen, hopefully they stocked the fridge, Macy thought to herself. Macy was the type of person that would either eat or run when she couldn't think straight. Considering that she didn't know the L.A. area to well, so she thought that eating her way through her problems would be better in this situation. She moved things around the fridge trying to figure out what would meet up with her appetites expectations, it was useless.

"Cereal?" A mysterious voice asked. Macy jumped and grabbed the first thing her hand could grasp onto in the fridge and pointed at the person standing behind her. "I surrender!" said a scared Nick Lucas, he took a glance at the object in her hand and laughed, "I'm not sure what a cucumber will do, but I'll let you take your shot." Macy looked at the cucumber in her hand and sighed. She put the cucumber back into the fridge in exchange for the milk. She placed the milk on the island in the middle of kitchen and waited for Nick to sit down beside her with the bowls and spoons, "Lucky Charms ok?" Macy nodded, Nick sat beside her and began to pour Lucky Charms into one bowl and began with the other, until he felt a hand preventing him to make any more sudden moves.

"Wait! I like my milk in the bowl then the cereal." Macy said as she uncapped the bottle of milk and poured it into her bowl, "Now continue." She demanded in a pleasant voice. Nick laughed as he poured the cereal into the bowl. "You always laugh at me, I'm not sure if that's a good thing." Macy said as she took a spoon full of cereal.

Nick shrugged, "I guess it's how you want to interpret it." He took a bite of his cereal, "I feel like I don't have enough marshmallows?"

Macy glanced at his bowl and then at hers, "You can have mine, I feel like I have to many." Nick nodded as he dipped his spoon into her bowl and gathered a bunch of marshmallows, and placed them in his bowl, "So, why are you awake? It's late, don't you have to wake up and get to the recording studio or something?"

Nick shrugged, "Yeah, but the song we're recording tomorrow already has a bunch of my vocals, I'm just in there to make sure Kevin and Joe's vocals get done."

"Understandable." Macy said as she finished up her bowl of cereal

"Why are you awake?" Nick asked as he finished up his remaining bits in his bowl.

Macy shrugged, "Couldn't sleep. Just one of those nights I guess." Macy stretched, she was honestly hoping to get the kitchen to herself, but that plan back fired. As far as she was concerned, at this point, was to get out of the kitchen. It was bad enough that she couldn't get the kitchen to herself, it seemed like talking to Nick now was just very awkward. They didn't seem to have anything to talk about, well they did but she tried to work around the topic of him and her. Macy gave out a fake yawn, "Well, that was a nice night snack, made me tired that's for sure." Macy acted, that was stupid I just ate a bowl of sugar and I'm tired? She hoped that Nick didn't notice.

"Want me to walk you to your room?" Nick offered

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks for the offer though." Macy smiled as she jumped off the stool that she had been sitting on.

"No," Nick announced as he grabbed her hand, "I want to, I guess I wasn't really offering, because honestly I'd walk you either way, regardless if you said no."

Macy looked down at the two hands holding and tugged her hand back, "Well, then I guess I don't have a choice."

Nick hurried to place the bowls into the sink and assisted Macy up to her room. He wasn't sure if he was suppose to hug her goodnight or shake her hand. The last thing he wanted to do was make Macy feel uncomfortable, not that forcing her to accept his offer to walk her to her room did any good. Nick felt the need to be close to Macy, if there was one thing that he missed, it was being by Macy's side knowing that he was there for her, he wanted to be able to at least show her that he was still there for her.

* * *

A/N: reviews! reviews! reviews! thanks:)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, it's taken me forever to update. My boyfriend just left for school, so I was spending a lot of time with him. And to put more stress on stress, I had a paper to write for school too. So very busy month for me. I wrote this chapter a while ago, and was a little iffy about it. I was debating on changing it, but decided to leave it as is, because I have a really clever outcome for it. Enjoy:)

* * *

Macy slept in and she knew it, she didn't need to glance at the clock, she could just feel the day wasted in bed. She sat up and questioned what had happened last night, everything from the arrival to the midnight snack, all the way to walking to her room. _Does he still have feelings for me? What am I suppose to think? How am I suppose to act?_ Macy walked over to the vanity that was in the room and looked at her reflection. This late in the day she didn't think that anybody would be walking through her door anytime soon, "Macy Misa, it's your vacation! You're here to relax and nothing else. If he doesn't have feelings for you then why do you care? Don't think or give him or her the satisfaction that you still think about him. Act normal, act like Macy Misa!" She directed to herself.

"I see you're still talking to yourself?" Said Stella as she watched Macy talk to herself, "Well, I guess you have every right. I mean after all it is a Macy Misa thing." Stella approached her as she grabbed a comb brush, "Want to talk about it? It's not good to keep things bottled up, you know that." Stella began to run the brush through Macy's hair.

"I know, I just don't want to mend on the thought for too long. I should be getting over it anyway, why should I stay hung up on it, you know?"

Stella nodded her head, "That's my girl." She said as she finished taming Macy's hair, "Now my dearest, I would love it if you got dressed, because we are going out!"

Macy looked at the clock, "Hm, I guess it's not as late as I thought it was. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"So what are we doing here?" Macy asked as she looked around, "I didn't picture you as the underground coffee type."

"Hey! I like to try new things. Plus this place had a poster hanging around saying that tonight was open mic night." She said as she sipped a little of the latte that she had in front of her, "Oh, I should probably mention that you'll be performing."

"What?" Macy was confused yet shocked, "What am I suppose to perform, I don't understand."

"Macy, don't act like you don't sing in the shower, I've heard you, you're good."

"Uhm, correction, Kevin said I wasn't good, I'm not, I sing-a-long in the shower, it's not actual singing."

"Macy! I feel like you front this talent because you don't want people to know, but you know what? People are going to discover you right now!"

"I don't even know what I'm singing! I didn't prepare this isn't the bathroom!"

"Don't worry I planned everything ahead of time. Just go up there and you'll be familiar with the song so don't worry. Good luck!"

"Now introducing our next talent, Macy Misa, singing 'Poker Face'."  
***I know what you're thinking, come on seriously? Understand that there is a meaning behind why I chose this song. I'm not sure how many of you readers are familiar with the show Glee, but they do an AMAZING version of the song, very high note, very vocally challenging. I love the version so that's how I want you guys to picture Macy singing it. Later in the story you'll find out something very interesting and also exciting, that later gives the story a higher climax!Listen to it if your not familiar with the version, you'll fall in love with it just as much as I have.**

Macy walked up to the stage, nervous, but a little happy because she adored the song, and had an amazing way of singing it, not to mention the song always brought out this side of her that made her feel daring, _oh what the heck, it's for fun and it'll get my mind off things_. She noticed a familiar face in the crowd which had made her a little less nervous. Kevin waved to her as he took a seat next to Stella. She was ok with singing in front of Kevin, considering that she had already sang in front of him before, but then again never like this. Macy held on tight to the microphone, and began the song as the piano followed.

Kevin sat in shock, what was he suppose to think, "She was scamming me the whole time!" He whispered to Stella, her only response was to laugh.

"Amazing, right? Trust me a talent like that shouldn't be hidden, agreed?" She asked for his opinion, Kevin nodded. The song had just ended and there was a round of applause and standing ovations in every corner of the room. Macy made her way back to the table she had originated from, "So, tell me Macy Misa, how did you feel about your performance tonight?" Stella asked as she pretended to hold up a microphone up to Macy's mouth.

"Relieving! Thank you so much Stella, that's exactly what I needed." Macy said as she gave Stella a hug, "Oh, and I can't forget about you Kevin! Thanks for coming!"

"Stella told me you might need a little encouragement, and anything for you Macy." Kevin smiled as he gave her a hug.

A couple days had passed and Nick had been bored, he saw Nicole a couple times throughout each of the days, but his main focus was on why he hadn't seen Macy as much as he was hoping. He did a great job acting fun in front of Nicole, but something in his stomach dropped each time, telling him that what was going on what he was feeling wasn't right. Nick was sitting in the recording room that was set up in the house, with the guitar in his hand, trying to come up with a new record.

"You look... lost." Said a familiar voice. Nick turned to see Macy leaning the side of her head on the wall, grinning at him, "You should take a break! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" Macy suggested. Nick was lost, _is this a trick? Shouldn't she be mad at me?_

"What did you have in mind?" Nick replied, placing his guitar back on its stand.

Macy shrugged, "Lets see, I am a little disappointed."

Nick had a puzzled face, "Why is that?"

"I've been in L.A. for a while, and I still have yet to get some ice cream!"

Nick let out a laugh, "You're kidding? You've been here what almost a week and no one took you to get ice cream? It's just not an L.A. experience if you don't get ice cream!"

"That's what I'm saying!" Macy laughed, "So, Nicholas Lucas, would you like to take me to go get some ice cream."

Nick nodded, "It's the only right thing to do."

"Could've sworn you were mad at me." Nick said as both him and Macy walked to the nearest ice cream parlor.

Macy giggled, "Why would I be mad at you?" Macy looked at Nick, "Oh, wait. You think I'm mad at you because of Nicole? Nick don't you think that's a little childish? I thought I told you that I'm past that, it's none of my business."

"This is true." Nick was stunned, he wanted to explain to Macy about what happened. He wanted to let Macy know that he was still there for her, but she just didn't seem interested, this made Nick a little annoyed, "Well, if you do just ask, I wouldn't hide a thing from you." Nick smiled as they approached the ice cream parlor. _What did I just say? Was it even necessary?_

Macy nodded, "Well, thanks. I think. I'll keep that in mind."

"What would you like miss?"

"Vanilla in a cone with sprinkles please."

"And for you sir?"

"Vanilla in a small cup."

"That'll be $6.50" Nick handed the man cash, as he went into the back to put together the two orders. After 2 minutes of being away the man came back and handed the two their desserts, "Have a nice day ya'll."

Nick and Macy walked over to a bench and sat down facing one another, "So, how have you been? I feel like the whole entire time I've been here, I barely see you." Macy said as she licked one side of her ice cream making her way around.

"That's weird, I was just thinking about how little I've seen you, since you've been here too." Nick knew that his and Macy's mind always thought a like, sort-of like twin-telepathy

"Excuse me miss." A stranger tapped on Macy's shoulder making her jump

Macy turned to face the unfamiliar face, "Hi." Macy was nervous yet scared at the same time.

The man looked around his 30's and seemed very successful for his age. Brown hair, dark brown shaggy hair (something along the lines of Zac Efron hair), and well built (not to the point where he was too built like the body builders.) The one thing that stood out was his sense of style, Macy liked to call it 'SSWPT' (something Stella would put together.), "Sorry, to scare you. You looked familiar from the other night at the coffee shop, open mic night, and I wanted to let you know that you did an amazing job!"

Macy smiled, "Awe, thanks."

"I have a question for you if you don't mind."

Macy wasn't sure what to think of this, "Uhm, sure."

"Well, I'm an agent for John Mayer, and there's this song that I think would be great with another pair of vocals, probably girl vocals." The man offered

Macy was stunned, what was she suppose to do? Deny the offer? "Oh, wow. That's incredible. I want to say yes, but something inside me is saying that I should probably think about it before I make any rational decisions." Macy reassured him, if it was one thing she learned from mama Misa, it was to never say yes right away.

The man nodded, "I agree with you one hundred percent, let me give you my card and you can call me with your final answer." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card and handed it to Macy, "I hope to hear from you soon." He smiled as he walked away.

Macy looked at the name on the card **Michael McDonald**, "Can I take a look?" With all the excitement that Macy had been feeling she had forgotten that Nick was sitting right there, she handed Nick the card. Nick examined the card, "Looks official." He said jokingly and handed her back the card, "You sing? I've known you for this long and you've never told me about you're hidden talent?"

Macy blushed, "Well, I never really thought of it as a talent. Think of it more as like a hobby or something to do for fun kind-of thing. I never wanted to get noticed. It's just something to do when I'm bored." Macy got up from her seat, "I'm ready to go, are you? I can't wait to tell Stella!"

Nick jumped up beside her and they both began walking back to the house, "So, are you going to take it?"

Macy shrugged, "It's something to think about. Probably not."

Nick looked at her in shock, "Macy, this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity, some girls would die for something like this to happen to them."

"This is true, like I said this is something to think about. Don't worry, I will think about it."

* * *

Review!:)


	6. Update!

Hello everyone! I just wanted to do this real quick before it's to late, and lose everyones interest in the story! The reason I've stopped writing (don't worry it's not for good) is because I just started my first year of college! It's been really stressful, and very hectic, so I don't have as much time as I use to in the summer. Don't worry though, Thanksgiving break is coming up soon, which means I'll have plenty of time to write! So don't lose hope! I haven't disappeared or anything so don't worry!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: hi everyone! hope people are still interested in the story:/. college is very hectic, so for those who are (or up coming) high school seniors, i advise that you embrace every high school moment! here is another chapter up for all you anxious/patient readers! i've gotten a little rusty:( haha sorry)

* * *

Nick had been struggling for a couple days, not just with this new record he was trying to write, but also dealing with how to take Macy's new 'miss. independent' behavior. Nick figured that Macy would be heartbroken, tortured, devastated, filled with questions but she wasn't, and Nick wasn't sure if he liked that or not, _wait that's just me being selfish, why would I want Macy to go through that?_

"Nick, you alright?" asked a Kevin Lucas

Nick snapped out of his thoughts and directed his attention towards Kevin, "Yeah, whats up?"

"Big man called, wants to know if you're almost done so we can start recording." Nick looked down at his blank paper, as Kevin hovered over him to see the progress, "I guess not." Kevin sighed and walked towards the door, "I'll let him know."

"Tell him I'll have it by the end of this week, I promise." Nick replied as Kevin nodded

"What has gotten into me?" Nick asked himself out loud

"What do you mean?" Asked a petite brunette. Nick was startled and turned to see Nicole standing in the door way, "Are you ok?"

Nick set down his music sheet and stood up, "Haha, yeah, why would you ask that?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, not to state the obvious, but you were talking to yourself."

"Thinking out loud, nothing wrong with that." Nick smiled, "So, what's up?"

Nicole sighed and shrugged, "Figured we'd hang out today. I feel like I haven't seen you since..."

"Since what?" Nick snapped

"Uhhhh," Nicole stuttered, "uhmm, since summer started. What did you think?"

"No, clue." Nick said as he tried to gather his thoughts. _How do I cover that one up?_ He thought to himself. "So, what's up?" Nick asked again as he tried to change the subject.

Nicole looked at him in shock, "Uhm, not much." She responded

By the sounds of it Nick had sensed a little confusion and disappointment in her voice, "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"

Nicole sighed and walked away, "Yeah, you did actually." She stormed out of the room, as Nick ran after her.

Nick grabbed ahold of her arm, just in time so that she didn't get to far, "What did I say? I just asked what's up."

"Exactly!" Nicole thrusted her arm so Nick's hand let loose.

"Nicole, come on what'd I do?" Nick pleaded, but it was too late, she was already half way out the door, "NICOLE!" Nick yelled one last time. The door slammed.

"She alright?"

Nick turned his head to see a curious Kevin Jonas, eating a banana, "Enjoying the show?"

"Ouch, if I were her, I'd be mad at you too!" Kevin responded as he stomped away.

"Everything, ok?"

"I'M FINE!" Nick turned to see Macy in shock, "Macy, I'm so sorry!" He apologized. Macy let out a little laugh, "Why are you laughing?" Nick asked confused.

"Why are you yelling?" Macy asked.

Nick sighed and thought to himself, " Sorry, I didn't mean to yell." Nick apologized again.

Macy shrugged and walked closer to him, "Need a hug?" Macy said as she opened her arms, "Hugs aways made you feel better!"

Nick smiled and wrapped his arms around Macy. He took a deep breath, "Thank you." He whispered.

"Looked like you needed one." Macy reassured him. She let loose of him, as he did, "So, now in a civil, calm voice. Everything ok?" Macy asked once again.

Nick sighed, "Honestly, no. Nicole is mad at me and I don't know why."

"It's because today is your anniversary." Interrupted Kevin Jonas

Nick turned his head, "How would you know that?"

"That's all she's been talking about. She's been asking you if you guys were going to do anything special." Kevin replied

Nick turned red and was in shock. It wasn't like him to forget an important date, especially with a girl that he'd been dating for five months. _Well it's only five months, people normally celebrate on big dates, like years not months._ "I'll talk to you guys later." Nick reported, as he grabbed the keys to his car.

"Good luck!" Kevin yelled as Nick shut the front door.

"So, five months huh?" Macy asked.

"Yep!" Kevin responded. He could hear the disappointment in Macy's voice, "So how about you tell me about your offer Miss. Misa." Kevin tried to change the subject, he knew Macy was hurting. He sat down on the couch and Macy sat down next to him.

Macy smiled, "Well, I'm taking everyone's advice. I'm going to take advantage of my time here in L.A.!"

"So..."

Macy giggled, "I'm going to take his offer!"

Kevin smiled and hugged Macy, "Macy, that's great! I'm really happy for you! Hey, maybe if we're lucky we can sing a duet together!"

"I would love that, but it's not a permanent thing. He just said that he thought my voice would go great with this song, nothing like a record deal."

"Miss. Misa, you have to think above that! Think positive and ahead! He might fall even more in love with your voice, which means he'll probably want to sign a record deal with you! Not to mention, if he doesn't then I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind putting you on the album for a couple songs...HECK! We could sign you!"

Macy was surprised and a little scared, from all the excitement that Kevin had let loose. She let out a giggle, "Woah! Don't get ahead of yourself! I don't think momma Misa, will like the idea of me going to L.A. unknown, and come back home famous and unable to leave the house!"

Kevin relaxed himself, "You make a good point."

"How about this. I will record this one song and if I like it and he does offer me a deal, then I'll agree to it, of course with the approval of momma Misa. If I like it and he doesn't offer me something, then I'll take your offer. If I don't like it then, this to me will be added to my 'things I'll say I've done' list, good?" Macy questioned, although she didn't need too, but she knew Kevin would calm down and let the situation go.

"GOOD! I'm glad you are thoroughly thinking about it." Kevin smiled, "So, when do you go in?"

"Well, I called in yesterday, and he said I can come in first thing Friday morning!"

"Woah, Friday morning? Starting at the beginning of a weekend. He must really want your vocals in that song."

Macy shrugged, "Yeah, I've been procrastinating with my answer, and he's really anxious to get the song done. So the sooner the better though right?"

"RIGHT! I think this calls for a celebration!" Kevin cheered as he jumped up from his seat.

Macy giggled, "What did you have in mind?"

"A toast." Kevin walked into the kitchen as Macy followed him. He opened the fridge to pull out a container of fruit punch, he shrugged and set it on the counter, "It's nothing fancy but, it'll do!" He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out two wine glasses, and poured in the punch, "A toast!" He said as he held up his glass, Macy mimicking his motions, "To making your L.A. time memorable!"

Macy shrugged, "Sounds good to me!" Macy let out a small laugh, and took a sip of her punch. She couldn't help but laugh at how much the toast had very little to do with the fact that she had agreed to sing a song with John Mayer. Although, he made a good point about making her time in L.A. memorable. The last thing that she had planned was to make it depressing, because of  
Nicole and Nick.  
_

Nick was able to calm Nicole down. He understood why she had been mad, he'd been paying very little attention to her. That was one of the things he felt that Nicole needed to understand, being famous had it's downs, especially when it came to relationships. He managed to stop by at the flower shop and pick up two dozen roses for her, along with the box of chocolates. It wasn't anything fancy, but she seemed to appreciate it, she forgave him at the end of the day. Nick took a deep breath as he walked into the house. It was quite and dark, _wonder where everyone is._ He sat down on the couch and titled his head back, while letting out a long sigh, "What is going on?" he asked himself.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Nick jumped and was surprised to see Macy standing in front of him, "I don't know why, but I'm getting the feeling that you need someone to talk to."

_Yeah, but I can't talk to the person that I want to talk about,_ Nick thought to himself. He smiled and looked at Macy, "I guess you could say that."

Macy sat next to him, "But then again, you don't really talk to people, you write songs." She grinned

"This is true."

Macy smiled and stood up, "Well, I'm gonna go, hope everything works out for you!" She began to walk away, but before she could go any further she felt something tugging on her hand. She looked down to see that her hand had been intertwined with Nick's.

Nick stood up to face Macy, close enough that one more motion from one of the two, they would've bumped heads. He wasn't sure what was going on, he didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that what he was going to do, he wasn't going to regret. He placed his free hand on Macy's cheek, and slowly moved in, "There wasn't a day that passed by, that I didn't think about you." He whispered. He leaned in closer and kissed her.

* * *

A/N: Review:)


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: i feel horrible! i'm going to be honest and say that yes, i completely forgot about this story and i apologize. i want to say thanks to the reviews that i got (i'm pretty sure it was one, but still it made a big difference), i read through my story and thought to myself, 'man i've got a good story going!' so i started watching the JONAS LA series online, and i'm falling in love with Nacy all over again! so long story short, NEW CHAPTER and MORE CHAPTERS TO COME!

* * *

Nick set his hand down to his side, as Macy let loose of her tightened hand. They parted and took a few steps back. Macy touched her lips and began to walk away, leaving Nick all alone. "What did I just do?" Nick asked himself as he placed his hand on his forehead, "What did I say?"

"What up my brother!" Said a very happy Joe Lucas, "You ok?" He said once he saw the confused face on Nick.

Nick shook his head, "Yeah, a little dazed."

"Like a 'I'm about to write a song' kinda dazed?"

"Yeah, something like that"

"Where's Macy?" Stella asked as Nick pointed towards the stairs. Stella began to work her way to the stairs and stopped to look at Nick one last time, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Nick nodded his head, "Peachy." Nick put on a fake smile.

Stella shrugged and began her journey up the stairs, "MACY MISA!"

Nick walked into the kitchen where he met Joe, "So, when are we gonna hear this new song?" He said as he slid a glass of water towards Nick, he took a gulp, "Woah, buddy, slow down." Joe joked.

Nick set his glass down, "I've barely started it. I'm working on it though, trust me. Enough about me. What were you up too?"

Joe shrugged, "You know trying to woe Stella, nothing new. I think it's getting to the point where I can either: ask her on a REAL date, or just flat out ask her to be my girlfriend."

Nick nodded his head, " I see, I see. OR you can do both at the same time!"

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Brother, are you telling me that I should take her out on a real first date and ask her out, all in the same night?" Nick nodded his head, "Huh." Joe led himself into a deep thought, and slapped his hand on the counter, "GENIUS! She'll never know what was coming her way! She'd be shocked and thrilled! Not to mention I wouldn't be wasting time, I mean I already know the girl why wait any longer, I'VE WAITED LONG ENOUGH!" Joe let loose and walked out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Nick yelled

"Adrenaline is pumping, I gotta do something!" Joe yelled back.

"MACY MISAAA" Stella sang as she walked into the room, "where are youuu?"

"Stella, I'm right here." She said staring blankly at the singing blonde.

"It's almost Friday, Friday!" She mimicked that on going viral song. (anyone remember?)

Macy rolled her eyes and let out a little laugh, "And?" Macy questioned, giving Stella a 'so what's the point?' look.

Stella stood in shock, "Uhm, you'll be in a recording studio with John Mayer, THAT'S THE AND!" At this point Stella had placed both her hands on Macy's shoulders.

Macy gave Stella a smile, with everything that had just happened, it completely slipped her mind that it was so close to Friday, two days away to be exact, not that Macy had been counting down or anything. "Oh, Stella, how could I forget? Do you want to come with? I'm not sure if you'd be allowed to, but I'll ask, I need some support!"

"Is that a rhetorical question? OF COURSE I'D GO! Kevin should come too, and maybe Nick!"

"NO!" Macy responded, Stella stepped back and gave Macy a confused look.

"Why not? It's perfect, Kevin is always a great support system, and Nick knows a recording studio like the back of his hand!"

Macy calmed herself down, and returned back to her normal tone of voice, "Understandable, I don't mind Kevin, I could use all the support I can get. I think Nick is still working on that song for the new album, I wouldn't want to pull him away from that."

Stella gave it a quick thought, "You're right. He's been working hard, that probably explains why he's been so weird lately. You've been home all night, has Nick been acting weird all night?"

Macy wasn't sure what to say, she didn't want to tell Stella about what had just happened, she was still trying to put the pieces together, "To be honest, no. I haven't been around him too much, like I said he probably needs space, he's really stressed out. I guess it was his five month anniversary today?" Macy shrugged and let out a fake yawn, "Man, I'm exhausted."

"Same here," Stella agreed, "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow?" Macy nodded, "Ok, good, Joe said he'd go hiking with us, he's been acting very affectionate lately, it's kind- of creeping me out, I like it" Stella smiled as she walked away to her room, "NIGHT MACY!"

Macy smiled and got herself ready for bed, she couldn't help but replay the nights events,_ did he really kiss me?_ It's so unlike Nick to just cheat. Macy couldn't bring herself to think that way of Nick. Nick was a sweet guy, and really wouldn't have the intentions of cheating on his girlfriend, _must've been a spur of the moment thing, nothing serious._

Nick stayed up all night in the built in studio, randomly plucking the strings on his guitar,_ what did I do?_ Nick, continued to replay the events that had occurred, did he really just kiss Macy? And what in the world did he say to her? Nick wasn't really the type to be too affectionate, and what had happened was a complete jump from what he'd normally do or act. "Well, at least she knows" Nick told himself. He began to play the chords to 'Your Biggest Fan'.

"I know that song."

Nick jumped from his seat, "Oh, hey Stella, you scared me."

Stella let out a little giggle, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I tried to watch TV, then I heard you play, so I figured you could use some company, and possibly some inspiration." Stella flaunted her infamous Stella grin.

Nick let out a little laugh, "That sounds nice, I could use some company." Stella pulled out a chair and sat across from Nick, "So, why can't you sleep?" Nick set his guitar down on it's stand, and began to jot down a couple chords onto his music sheet.

Stella shrugged and let out a long sigh, "I can't really say, I've got so many emotions. Plus, I'm worried about Macy."

Nick shot his head up, " What's wrong with Macy?" Stella gave him a confused look, a look that questioned his question like, 'why are you asking about Macy? I'm the one who isn't sleeping!', "Oh, uhm, I meant what's bothering you?"

Stella shook her head to arrange her thoughts, "Well, I think I'm ready to start things back up with Joe again, but he's just confusing me. I don't want what happened last summer to happen again, it ruined my summer!" Stella formed a fist and hit it on her leg as if she were protesting.

"Hmmm," Nick sat in shock, "alright then, to be honest I'm not sure what I should say."

Stella began to blush, "Ha, I'm not sure where that came from."

"It's alright," Nick let out a little laugh, "so, back to the last part. Why are you worried about Macy?"

Nick was good at discreetly bringing up topics, but in this situation, he failed miserably. Stella gave him a little grin, "What's it to ya?" She placed her elbows are her knees, and set her hand on her hands, as if she was ready to hear a dirty secret.

Nick let out a sigh, "It's complicated, well at least I'm making things complicated, more than it should be."

"Hmm, is it something I could help you with?"

Nick thought about this, _should I tell her, is it safe?_ Nick shook his head, "No, it's ok."

Stella sighed and lifted her head, "Nick, what's going on? You've been acting so weird lately. WHAT IS IN THE WATER?" Stella covered her mouth, then mouthed sorry, reminding herself that everyone was still sleeping.

Nick laughed "I'm sure it's just temporary."

Stella shrugged, "Alright then, well I'm going to go to bed. Good luck with the new song!"

Stella stood up from her seat and gave Nick a hug goodnight, "Thanks, Stella."

* * *

A/N: hope you enjoyed this! i really want to finish this story (i'm not rushing it so don't worry). i was trying to finish this chapter fast so i told myself it was ok that i didn't proof read it and fix my grammar, so i apologize to everyone for that, next one i'll be more strict. i'm a little rusty.

reviews! :)


End file.
